


先生は私たちが不滅ではないことを覚えています！- ¡Maestro recuerde que no somos inmortales!

by yandai



Category: Naruto, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always fucking the halo of the protagonist, Be a better teacher in another dimension, F/F, F/M, Friendzone, Harems, Luo Binghe is a stalker, M/M, Multi, Neji - Freeform, Original Shen Qingqiu master, Plot re-registration, Reincarnation in the naruto universe, That he does not fall in love with Shen Jiu, Óbito is definitely in love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandai/pseuds/yandai
Summary: Shen Jiu tiene otra oportunidad, pero solo hay una condición. No dejar que los personajes principales y secundarios mueran.Como el mejor erudito y estratega, Shen Jiu solo puede pensar en enseñarles lo suficiente, pero nunca tomo algo en cuenta. Sus estudiantes no son futuros inmortales que volaran en espadas.
Relationships: Original Shěn Qīngqiū & Everyone, Original Shěn Qīngqiū/Everyone, Original Shěn Qīngqiū/Hatake Kakashi, Original Shěn Qīngqiū/Obito Uchiha
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	1. 状態 - Condición

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba leyendo un fic de naruto, y pense ¿Que haria shizun en esta situacion?.
> 
> Traducido como otra de mis locas ideas, esta vez no tome leche caducada. Esta vez me golpee la cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre termino haciendo del primer capítulo un resumen o una explicación leve de la trama.

Después de mucho tiempo sintio que pesaba, no el peso que deveria tener una vara humana, no el peso que deveria tener un humano con sus extremidades completas, no su peso físico que tuvo hace muchos años. El peso de su interior, el dolor y las ganas de tirarse al suelo y no importarle nada mas. No hacer nada, no insultar a la bestia que lo torturaba, solo dejarlo pasar hasta morir lentamente como la escoria que era. No habia ningun ,motivo para seguir viviendo, el que alguna vez considero su hermano, murio por la mierda de perro que era.

Luo Binghe salio de la mazmorra con risas de triunfo, triunfo que Shen Jiu detestaba con todas su letras. Se arrastró todo lo que pudo, todo lo que las cadenas en su cuello y cintura le permitieron. Por más que Luo Binghe fuera un señor demonio de sangre celestial, seguía siendo un bruto. Sus dientes arrastraron el pedazo de espada lo suficientemente grande como para destruir su garganta.

Sintió la sombra del Qi de Yue Qingyuan en el trozo de espada. Sólo junto las piezas en su cabeza y descubrió la verdad en poco tiempo. Trago el trozo con pesar, seguía siendo un humano, tuvo miedo a morir. Pero eso era lo que buscaba. Batalló en tragar por miedo, pero Luo Binghe no estaba, y no podría impedir su muerte. 

Trago sintiendo el desgarre en su garganta, dolió demasiado, estaba lastimando una parte vital, y nunca lo había hecho. Ni el mismo Luo Binghe, solo para atrasar su muerte y seguir torturando su existencia. Su ojo se nubló de lágrimas, el ojo derecho sólo pudo soltar sangre al no tener el globo ocular.

Fue fácil, no recordó cuando murió, no recordó aquel mísero dolor que no se comparaba con lo que había pasado. Pero aún así dolió. Su corazón y su garganta. No sabría decir cuál fue la causa de su muerte, ¿un corazón roto o una garganta destrozada?.

☘︎

Pequeños susurro en sus oídos, susurros delicados. Tan delicados que uno pensaría que la mujer que cantaba se había quedado sin voz y solo hacía el intento por hablar, quebrandose de una forma elegante y delicada.

Shen Jiu sólo acarició el calor alrededor de su cuerpo, se aferro a las suaves ropas y se escondió en el pecho de la mujer. Demasiado cansado para pensar, pero lógicamente sabía que todo estaba mal. El calor lo abandono y sólo sintió el sueva viento querer traspasar la gruesa tela que lo abrazaba.

Abandonado en una zanja, una zanja con pasto seco de apoyo para no ensuciar su ropa, rodeado de telas, y con una rama para señalar y llamar la atención. Pará que el bebé de 9 semanas indefenso en un mundo completamente desconocido. 

Shen Jiu pudo juraría que morirá al ser comido por un demonio o monstruo, alguna bestia o lago por el estilo. Pero sólo encontró los rostros de humanos. Un grupo de humanos, un grupo grande no es atacado por un demonio de bajo nivel. Pero si por uno grande o en nivel estándar. 

Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir, realmente no le importaba. No asimilo las cosas solo pensó que seguía vivo en su cadáver, un cadáver que sólo fue aventado a una zanja, y su espíritu sólo se aferro a su cuerpo. 

☘︎

Un bebé no puede pensar correctamente por el sueño y el cansancio de un constante crecimiento. Pero pudo hacerlo apenas cumplió unos cuantos meses. Y pudo creerse loco y pudo enfadarse con el universo, y con el mismo por fracasar en su suicidio. 

Era un pequeño bebé de unos 5 meses, un bebé que era cuidado por el pueblo. Uno que se podía considerar un prodigio. ¿No se supone que a los 9 mese un bebé gatea? Shen Jiu ya se podía levantar del suelo aferrándose a algo. Por ser un genio era un bebé consentido por el pueblo no muy grande.

Eso es lo que cualquiera diría, Shen Qingqiu sólo podía pensar en escapar y aventar se por algún acantilado, no sería tan difícil para un bebé morir ¿cierto?

Lamentablemente para el, no pudo simplemente hablar y escribir como un genio, no entendía a nadie y no pida hablar con nadie. Pudo haber pedido que lo dejaran, peor solo se oirán balbuceos. Este lugar no hablaba su idioma. Un erudito perfecto en caligrafía y habla ya no servía, tendría que empezar de cero acaso. Pero en su otra vida también era un genio, un prodiguio que aprendía con facilidad.

Justo cundo pudo asimilar las palabras y entender, pero no hablar, cada vez que trataba de hacerlo solo balbuceaba. Podía culpar al cuerpo de bebé o la razon de haber muerto por destruir su garganta, y tal vez en el paso sus cuerdas bucales. Unos de dos. Aún así justo cuándo podía entender. Se sintió un loco. 

_"Buenos días anfitrión, el sistema está para servirle y guiarlo aún mundo de paz"_. Culpo al cuerpo de bebé, cuando escucho la voz solo lloro involuntariamente, y lanzo aquella sonaja.

 _Que mierda_ , fue lo único que pensó correctamente. Mientras tallaba sus ojos, mientras era cargado por la mujer adulta que previamente estaba cocinando.

 _"Perdon por la falta de modales, y no explicar correctamente"_ la voz neutra y femenina fue lo único que retumbó en su pequeño cerebro que pensaba igual que un inmortal erudito que todo lo sabía, aunque así era. _"El sistema está aquí para monitorear todo lo que usted haga, al igual que para guiarlo aún buen camino y cumpla con su misión para vivir en paz como recompensa por vivir en Proud inmortal demon's way" y cumplir el objetivo del villano escoria Shen Qingqiu"_. 

Shen Qingqiu sólo pudo pensar en que su lenguaje se había deteriorado, con un lenguaje vulgar. Pues volvió a maldecir mentalmente. ¿Un sistema? ¿Sistema de qué?;El tiempo que estuvo con Mu Qingfan le hizo saber que el humano tenía diferente sistemas en su cuerpo, el sanguíneo, el respiratorio, el nervioso. Peor nunca supo de uno que te pudiera hablar.

 _"El sistema no está en el cuerpo del humano, la comisión elige a humanos para mandar a el sistema a terminar misiones"_ el pequeño discurso parecía ensallado o ya repetido con anterioridad.

 _Desarrolla esto, no quiero un simple resumen_. Pensó con facilidad, también se estaba volviendo loco al responderle a la voz en su cabeza, lidiar con traumas de guerra constante. Le había enseñado que las mentes débiles podían contraer enfermedades mentales, como esquizofrenia y más. Eso fue lo que los libros de medicina de Mu Qingfan decía, tal vez tenía un enfermedad mental por los traumas psicológicos que había arrastrado en toda su vida.

 _"La comisión son los jefes en cuanto al desarrollo de la trama de historias, el sistema es el que ayuda a diferentes personajes a lidiar con problemas que a los lectores no le agradan, además de sólo salvar a los personajes queridos y/o que no afecten a la trama"_ el siguiente discurso fue lento y natural, sin contar la voz sin vida, este parecía ser un discurso inusual. _"La comisión eligió a Shen Jiu también llamado Shen Qingqiu, para salvar a personajes importantes y cambiar levemente la trama, tomando un rol similar al de su vida anterior"_.

Su mente fue rápida, si pudiera se golpeará la cabeza. Tal vez no estaba loco, tal vez era una pesadilla que Luo Binghe hizo para manipular su mente. 

_"El sistema promete no estar relacionado con el señor máximo Luo Binghe"_. Que dijera señor máximo fue lo que hizo que Shen Qingqiu dudará de las palabras.

 _¿Como puedes garantizarlo?_. Volvió a pensar mientras, se acurrucada en el cuerpo de la mujer, recargando su cabeza en los hombros, mientras su espalda era levemente golpeada para arrullarlo.

 _"Se que el anfitrión en realidad no odia a él líder de secta Yue"_. El pensamiento de muy íntimo deambulo en su cabeza, todo el mundo sugería que el odiaba con creces a aquel hombre que rompía sus promesas.

 _Te creó ahora déjame dormir_. Fue lo último que pensó para caer en aunque tierno sueño. Este fue el día en el que más pensó de sus 6 meses de nacido.

☘︎

 _Que historia más absurda_ pensó cuando el sistema terminó de explicar el procedimiento para salir del pueblo y pocisionarse en un lugar en que se pueda mover libremente, no era más fácil rencarnarlo en el cuerpo de alguna familia rica y ya.

En poco tiempo vendría un grupo de personas preguntando por el bebé que estaba en la zanja, y dirían que lo habían secuestrado de la familia Shen. Después sería llevado al pueblo principal donde está ubicada la trama principal del protagonista. También era simple, peor aquel pueblo que lo había criado por un año era el problema, podían rehusarse a devolver al niño, y Shen Jiu tampoco se quería alejar de la mujer que le enseño japonés, pero no le enseño a escirbir. Tal vez Shen Jiu podía saber por qué.

Pará su sorpresa el sistema propuso llevarse a la mujer con ellos, y todo así fue. Ahora sólo estaba siendo cargado por la mujer adulta mientras estaban siendo escoltados a un aldea. 

El sistema fue explicando la historia principal además de. Explicar que el personaje que tomaría no existía en la historia, por lo que no tenía que seguir las típicas reglas sobre su comportamiento. Pero sólo tendría que aferrarse a su rol. 

Ser un profesor y estratega que sirve en "La Torre del hokage", siendo estratega podía ayudar para evitar las muertes de mucho, y podía enseñar a sobrevivir a los protagonistas. Pero tampoco podía quitarle el lugar a los personajes. Por lo que sólo tenía que ser un profesor diferente que podía ayudar de vez en cuando con los estudiantes. 

El sistema también le explicó que su nivel era más elevado que la mayoría de las personas, pues era uno de los inmortales más poderosos, y Shen Jiu se sintió orgulloso la escuchar esa parte. Pero enojado al saber que sí todo hubiera salido bien en su vida pasada, hubiera sido el mejor. Y asi la furia regresó a su corazón. 

Aunque en el exterior la mujer adulta sólo podía sonreír por el bebé, ya que su mejillas regordetas estaban rojas y su ceño fruncido le daba un ambiente tierno, fuera lo que pensar el bebe devia ser alguna tonteria tierna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shen Jiu no se preocupa por nada, todo parece fácil. Todo se escucha fácil solo por que fue un resumen sin detalles.


	2. 若い高貴なマスター - Joven Maestro noble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paso 1.Crea relaciones con los personajes secundarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shen Jiu pequeño lidiando con problemas triviales.

Aproximadamente solo sabía que a sus 3 años era el prodigio de un pequeño ''clan noble''. El único humano con el que convivía era la mujer castaña que lo cuidaba además de criarlo. Los demás eran sólo "robots" y no exageraba.

El sistema explicó que los robots son inteligencia artificial que en la época que vivía, sólo unos cuantos podían hacer. Pero el sistema era el sistema. Sirvientes, lacayos, guardias, cocineros. Todos eran inteligencia artificial, la única inteligencia que estaba más allá era el sistema pero aun asi era incompetente, jugaba a ser su madre y coqueteaba con la mujer adulta. Y de alguna forma eso le molestaba. Mientras el tenía que estudiar cada cosa que pudiera sobre aquel mundo.

El sistema sólo le ayudaba con algunas cosas mientras jugaba a la madre. Shen Jiu era el prodigio de la familia Shen, la pequeña familia que tenía un padre muerto y una madre líder del clan ,raro e inusual. Los clanes eran algo similares a una secta de línea sanguínea y no de técnicas. Y el poder que manejaban en el mundo era similar e igual de manipulable que el Qi o energía espiritual.

Nadie sospecho de su "Clan noble" ¿por qué noble?, por que era la única excusa para que fuera pequeño, ¿por que un clan y no una familia?, por que Shen Jiu manejaba técnicas brutales y elegantes a la vez, nada similares a la de un mundo de ninjas y necesitaban un pretexto para usarlas. "Un clan pequeño que se mudo a la aldea para empezar de nuevo", Shen Jiu se reía de incredulidad de cada aldeano.

Pero ahí estába, sentado en el suelo mientras hojeaba el libro sobre la historia ninja, por 5 vez consecutiva. Llegó a la conclusión de primero acabar con el detonador y luego a la bomba. Lo primero que pensó fue en matar a los malos, pero eso no se podía el objetivo era no matar a nadie, excepto a los villanos escoria, los villanos tridimensionales no podían ser asesinados.

Se dejó caer en el suelo de madera, al menos agradecía que el incompetente sistema se halla dignado a hacer que su supuesto clan, tuviera un tipo de ropa similar a su antigua vestimenta, claro basada en la japonesa.

Tan sólo cumpliera la edad suficiente empezaría hacer las debidas amistades con las debidas personas, evitar los accidentes más fuertes, y solo empezar con los de su alcance. Dudaba poder pelear con un demonio de nueve colas con 13 años, ni el mismo líder de la aldea pudo.

Se levantó del suelo y sacudió su trasero del polvo, el sonido de "pa pa" fue lo único que se escucho. Se detuvo al instante. Y corrió a la puerta de la biblioteca para mirar si había alguien cerca. Shen Jiu culpaba a su cuerpo de niño por sus acciones brutas. Golpeó tres veces sus muslos, y el fuerte sonido fue un "pa, pa, pa" inmediatamente el rojo abrazo su rostro.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, se sentía mediocre al hacer algo tan infantil. No quería pensar en lo que haría en una clara pubertad, aunque tal vez en esa edad ya pueda controlar su cuerpo completamente. Salió de la biblioteca para encontrase con el pequeño jardín flores y piedras grises. Su casa era tradicional y plagada de jardines y pequeños lagos, puentes y piedras.

Ahí descubrió que la comisión era demasiado rica para poder pagar todo esto. Sus pequeños pasos llenaron el silencio, se oían las pequeñas gotas de brizna si escuchaba atentamente, cada gota chocar contra las hojas verdes y rosas, amarillas y de muchos otros colores. La banca de piedra estaba húmeda y fría, pero eso no lo detuvo para sentarse. Su cabello le llegaba a los hombros, se había negado rotundamente a cortarlo como lo hacían los demás niños, al final todavia habia personas que se dejaban el cabello crecer.

Sus pies se balancearon al no poder tocar el suelo, pensar en todo lo que había cambiado, de ser un esclavo a un inmortal, a ser un niño rico que se convertiría en estratega. Shen Jiu extendió los brazos estirando se. Aún seguía siendo un adulto, y seguía siendo el que le mandaba al sistema, y si le mandaba al sistema le mandaba a toda 'persona de la casa'. Excepto a la mujer que lo cuidaba, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que sólo era la hija de un granjero que nunca se caso. Raro pues la mujer era una belleza de pocas, una belleza madura, además su nombre no era japonés, lo supo por que ninguna mujer de la aldea tenía un nombre similar, si no más bien chino, Xiang Shu.

Un nombre muy poético y digno de la mujer de 35 años, en cambio el sistema, una inteligencia artificial que puede crear poemas, eligió un nombre común y una edad joven. Shen Mei, además de sólo tener 25 años, Shen Jiu sólo sintió rabia, aunque eso explicaría más porque fue "secuestrado" con facilidad. Una niña de 22 años no puede lidiar con un bebé, fue lo que dijo Xiang Shu, y fue por esa razón que ahí estaba para cuidarlo.

El sistema fue algo servicial, al traer su espada y sus abanicos, ¿como lo hizo? No lo sabía y no le importaba.

El tiempo pasó de una manera aburrida para Shen Jiu, no podía hacer nada. Pero llegó a los 5 años sin suicidarse por impaciencia extrema.

El robot que el sistema controlaba, traducido a su "Madre" estaba llevándolo de la mano, sin alejarse mucho de la reja de la escuela. Xiang Shu sólo le decía todo lo que haría en la academia, Shen Jiu tomó nota mentalmente, cada cosa que mencionaba el la dominaba a la perfección. Lo que no dominaba a la perfección fueron sus capacidades sociales, y esa era la única razón por la que entraría a la academia.

Temía terminar gruñendo le a alguien por que no le agradaba, o terminar en una pelea. Debía de cuidar sus emociones, los niños alegres atraen más personas a su alrededor, no debía enseñar aquella mascara malhumorada. Pero tampoco quería fingir, estaría toda su vida ahí seria molesto sonreirle a todos, mientras ruega por que mueran en el infierno.

Además no tenía que ser amigo de todos, solo tenía que serlo del personaje secundario más importante. Suspiro levemente, tan sólo no debería ser grosero con el, y había otra cosa ¿como sabría quien es?. El sistema le había dicho con anterioridad alguna características del mocoso, pero no creia que funcionara. Aunque en el mundo que estaba, cada personaje importante tenia una apariencia llamativa.

☘︎

Se recargo en la silla, mientras su mirada indiscreta se paseaba por el salón de clases, los Uchiha tenían el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Busco a un niño de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, solo encontró 3, otra era que extrañamente la mayoría tenía el cabello como picos. Con esa última descartó a los dos.

Pará su suerte, el chico estaba al frente, haciendo un alboroto al haber olvidado su lápiz en su casa. Hubiera pensado que fue realmente un bruto, pero eso solo le daba la ventaja. Tocó levemente el hombro del niño.

El pelinegro lo miró mientras su lágrimas severas salian como cascadas de sus ojos.

Shen Jiu quería reír del rostro chistoso del niño, cubrio su boca con el el abanico verde suave para poder ocultar la risa incontrolable que se mostró en su rostro, aunque no hizo ningún sonido correspondiente a la acción. Extrañaba su cuerpo de adulto que podía ocultar sus emociones de una manera fácil. Tendió el lápiz a Óbito, y este solo sonrió y agradeciendo de una manera demasiado ruidosa ara el gusto de el ojiverde.

Había estudiado todo tipo de libros, sabía cómo empezar un relación, sin que pareciera sospechosa, empezando despacio para ir ganando la confianza. Pero al parecer para Obito Uchiha se necesitaba otro libro, uno que dijera como lidiar con garrapatas.

El peli negro estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras devoraba ferozmente su almuerzo, gran contraste con Shen Jiu que comía cada grano de arroz con los palillos de una forma calmada y elegante que se podia envidiar. Ademas de ignorar a la perfeccion la mirada de las niñas que empezaban a mirarlo de una manera de fanatismo

 _"Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_ paro en seco el Uchiha dandose cuanta que nunca pregunto el nombre, su mirada atenta se pozo en los ojos de fénix verde oscuro.

Shen Jiu dejó el granito de arroz y miró al niño _"Mi nombre es Shen Jiu, ¿y el tuyo?"_ una voz demasiado serena y calmada, un tono de voz fingido, con un toque infantil. Sabía claramente el nombre del chico, pero sería raro no preguntarlo.

 _"Óbito... ¡Ah eres demasiado formal!"_ grito levemente mientras jalaba sus cabellos, Shen Jiu tomó nota, un niño de 5 años no tiene modales tan marcados, pero tenía el pretexto de la familia asi que esto no le preocupo como deveria.

 _"Disculpa"_ susurro, se sintió ofendido levemente, pero solo levemente. Era un insulto muy pequeño pero ese insulto le dijo que no podía actuar en las circunstancias de ser un niño, tendria que actuar tal vez ¿mas natural?.

 _"Pensé que serias grosero o algo parecido a Kakashi"_ grito lo último para que el peliplatino del fondo lo escuchara. Shen Jiu solo miró a dónde señaló el grito, no el niño deveria estar en el patio jugando. _"Finges muchos modales"_. La mirada oscura regresó a él, y Shen Jiu casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando.

¿Como mierda un niño de 5 años se dio cuenta?

 _"¿Disculpa?"_ preguntó por reflejó mientras miraba confundido. El tono mezquino en su voz fue leve e inconsciente.

 _"Finges mucho"_ repitió mientras metía sus palillos en la comida de Shen Jiu. Tomó el pedazo de carne y lo metió a su boca, sus mejillas se inflaron mientras masticaba con la boca abierta casi escupiendo pequeños trozos.

Por más que se reprimió, Shen Jiu no pudo evitar tomar de la mandíbula al niño y forzarlo a cerrar su boca al comer. Su comportamiento fue brusco, y el pelinegro sólo sonrió en vez de sentirse ofendido, como lo haria una persona normal. Shen Jiu aparto sus manos violentamente y volvió a tomar sus palillos para continuar comiendo su arroz blanco.

Si el mocoso ya lo sabía, para que seguir ocultando su comportamiento grosero, tomo un pequeño trozo de arroz que en comparacion a antes era mas grande y lo metió a su boca. Sirvió el té de bambú que estaba en su termo sin avisar o preguntar si el niño del frente queria. Y lo bebió mientras miraba el fondo del vaso. Sería un día largo, largo y largo.

Siguió escuchando los chistes, bromas y alborotos del niño, tenía demasiada energía para ser un niño de 4, sabía que esos mocosos tenían más energía de la usual, pero el Uchiha excedía los límites. Se levantó de la silla y caminó al baño para lavar sus manos. Mientras el niño los seguía aún más animado por no estar sentado sin hacer nada por permanecer sentado con el aburrido Shen Jiu.

Pero quien antisiparia que unos niños saldrían corriendo y empujarian al erudito, el golpe formo un eco que se escucho por el pasillo. Y los cabellos perfectamente ordenados y peinados hacia atrás ahora solo eran un division simple obstruyendo la mayor parte de su rostro. Quito los mechones negros de su cara y miro con el ceño fruncido a los niños que hiban corriendo sin darse cuenta que lo tiraron.

 _"Ya veo por qué te peinas así"_ grito el pelinegro, mientras ayudaba bruscamente a lenvantar del suelo al inmortal.

 _"¿mm?"_ miró al niño mientras sacudia su ropa, de cualquier polvo que se haya adherido. La túnica verde parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño notable, sólo ajusto su bota y el cinturón que hacía que la túnica más pequeña no se soltara, analizo su ropa, no era muy diferente a la túnica que llevaría un niño que practica artes marciales, solo estaba la diferencia que la de el era verde.

 _"¡Pareces una niña!"_ soltó un carcajada mientras se aferraba a su estómago por el dolor de la risa.

Los colores subieron por el rostro de Shen Jiu, tenía en cuenta que en su tiempo con Qiu haitang, la niña lo obligaba a vestir al igual que una niña, y sabía que sin duda lo parecía, pero que lo compararan en ese momento. Fue una burla para el. Frunció el ceño _"Tu eres un bruto"_ soltó facilmente, mientras entrelazaba los brazos y soltaba un sonido de disgusto.

 _"¡Ah! No te enojes"_ el tono de voz regresó a ser el divertido que siempre tenía, y aunque no se disculpara, seguía tratando de que Shen Jiu no se molestara. El erudito valoro fuertemente que no se disculpara, pero le recordó fuertemente a Yue Qingyuan tratando de envendar sus errores sin mencionar el porque de todo. Si no hubiera sido por el tono poco amable y más bromista, Shen Jiu podría haberle insultado de una forma venenosa para que se callara de una buena vez.

☘︎

El campo de entrenamiento era extenso, pero no igualaba los campos de Cang Qiong, pero estuvo satisfecho con el espacio.

Lastimosamente se había saltado las etapas de preparación y no pudo practicar en el lugar, y hubiera saltado todo, si no hubiera sido por que los profesores no confiaban en que supiera todo eso. Y Shen Jiu lo justificaba, si el tuviera un estudiante así, tampoco confiaría en sus conocimientos.

Tenía que pasar una prueba de aplicación sobre sus conocimientos, prueba que había pasado a la perfección, pero no penso en eso muy bien, un niños de 5 años sabe como lanzar kunai y jugar con una espada ¿Que le enseñan sus padres?. La banca de madera afuera de la dirección era extrañamente relajante por que no era fria o caliente, ni tenia la incomoda temperatura tibia, era fresca y comoda. Balanceo sus pies mientras agudizaba su oído para oir las conversaciones dentro de la oficina directiva. El sistema estaba explicándole al director el por qué Shen Jiu tenia un conocimiento avanzado que no deveria tener. Conocimientos que deberia tener un niño de 12 años. Una edad aun pequeña por que Shen Jiu solo hablo de lo simple.

 _"Shen Jiu es un niño prodigio, desde su primer año ya sabia leer, por lo que no perdí el tiempo y lo entrene"_ . Shen Jiu se burló, no se supone que tenía que convencerlos de que se quedara más tiempo en la academia y no dar con la verdad todo lo que hizo, tampoco era un prodigio solo hizo lo que sabia hacer y forzo a su cuerpo a saber mas, nada dificil.

Aunque era cierto, desde que pudo el sistema le instruyó a como hacer algunas cosas del nivel básico de un ninja. Además de darle los libros de ciencia sobre el mundo en el que están, para su sorpresa, la ciencia y la medicina estaba más avanzada en este lugar, una medicina que ciertamente no ayudaria a su mundo, la muerte de las personas mas por ser por enfermedad era por montruos o maldiciones, demonios o fantasmas.

 _"Tiene conocimientos que debería tener un genin"_ . Y ahí fue donde Shen Jiu no supo de que hablaban, ¿Que mierda era un genin?

 _Anfitrión un genin es un ninja de un nivel básico_ la voz ahora robótica sono en su mente Shen Jiu se sorprendió al saber que el incompetente sistema todavía seguía ahí. _Es un nivel del 1 al 20_ siguió esa voz sin emoción.

Shen Jiu suspiro, era un nivel bajo. Shen Jiu tenía un nivel que pisaba los talones de un dios, clasificarlo como nivel básico era una enorme burla a su persona. El mismo podía ir y pelear con el lider de la aldea y lidiar con los problemas economicos y sociales. Siguió abanicandose elegantemente mientras miraba a su alrededor. El cabello en picos se veía escondido detrás de una pared demasiado mal dizfrazado.

Shen Jiu se bajó de la banca y camino lentamente al lugar donde se escondía. _"¿Que haces?"_ preguntó mientras cubrió la mitad de su rostro con el abanico, más por vergüenza a que le dijeran de nuevo que parecía una niña que por costumbre que habia adoptado.

 _"¡Eh! Nada de nada"_ . Un tono de voz alarmado, estuvo contento con la respuesta, la pregunta ayudaría a que lo dejará de espiar, el pelinegro se fue corriendo del lugar.

Regresó a la banca y volvió a sentarse, entrelazo los brazos y los recargo en su pecho mientras tomaba un pocision sería. Seguiría escuchando la conversación atentamente para planear que hacer con todo esto de una historia sin explicar.

 _"Tendré que poner un examen para ver su nivel de una manera más oficial"_ ¿examen de que ?, tenían que hacer exámenes. No podía simplemente mirar la fuerza de su "Chakra" aunque si hacía eso tal vez y notará su núcleo dorado. También había avanzado su cultivo en los 5 años y habia terminado de formar el nucleo. Tal vez era una buena decisión aplicar en el examen despues de todo.

El director siguio hablando y explicando el procedimiento, tendria que completar un examen sobre jutsus, uno que se podia hacer inmediatamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo pondré esto y me iré lentamente.
> 
> Shen Jiu es un inmortal demasiado hermoso, que hace gay a muchas personas. Me pregunto que pasara en la historia. Y aquí es cuando entra la etiqueta de relación.
> 
> https://pin.it/4tjFzlj 
> 
> El link es un dibujo mio nada profesional de como me imagino aun A-Jiu pequeño


	3. ジャンプ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre del capitulo, es por el salto en el tiempo):
> 
> Estaba escribiendo la trama, pero tarda mucho en llegar al tema principal

Las pisadas en los troncos de madera resonaban en su mente, como un reloj. Cada vez que caia trataba de romper aquella rama con su peso para evitar el paso de sus perseguidores, todavia estaban detras de el. Miro fijamente uno de los arboles, y corrio en su direccion, lo sujeto y con el impulso de su escape, dio una vuelta perfecta. Corriendo en direccion opuesta a su camino anterior, su mano estaba astillada por el tronco de arbol que utilizo. 

Paro en seco al encontrar un pajaro que se atravezo en su camino, la parada hizo que al caer en la rama se torciera el pie, una rama podrida que se rompio. Callo el suelo, lastimando aun mas su tobillo torcido. Gimio de dolor, trato de levantarse pero uno de sus brazos quedo atrapado en un matorral de espinos. Cada rama y espina rasgaba su camiseta manchandola de sangre por la piel cortada, gruño jalando su brazo con fuerza, ignorando la tortura que sentia.

No podia quedarse ahi.

Los escucho acercarse. No debia utilizar ninguna fuerza o seria detectado con facilidad. Saco su brazo del matorral, si curaba sus heridas estaria en problemas, no debian descubrir sus otros 'poderes'. Desgarro un pedazo de su manga y lo metio en su boca, realmente odiaba su vida. Se levanto del suelo y busco una salida inmediata. 

Llegaron 5 ninjas en total.

Las hojas llegaron como brisa suave, desgarrando y cortando. Saco su espada y se preparo para seguir luchando, ya habia matado 10. El unico peligro de ser estratega, es que corrias un enorme peligro. Ni siquiera podia salir a una mision simple, por que el peligro era el mismo que correria una niña de una familia de noble que apenas sabia defenderse. Coincidentemente tambien es un noble. 

El estratega de konoha, un ninja fuerte, y ademas un noble. Un trozo de carne jugosa que se sirve a carroñeros hambrientos.

Levanto la espada, pero solo fue recibido por un ligero empujon en su persona, que lo hizo caer al sucio suelo proveniente de un peliplatino al que odiaba mucho. Su equipo habia terminado con los otros ninjas, y habian llegado a ayudar. Shen Jiu se levanto del suelo, recargandose en su espada. Listo para ayudar en la pelea.

 _''A-Jiu quedate quieto lo haremos por ti''_ Shen Jiu queria reirse a carcajadas, habia sobrevivido a una tortura inhumana, y habia peleado con el mismo Liu Qingge esto era una burla a su fuerza. Pero estaba cansado, habia agotado todo su poder, ademas de que habia corrido demasiado al igual de que habia sido herido varia veces al igual que empezaba a creer que algunas estaban envenenadas.

Se tiro en suelo suspirando de placer al derrumbarse y seder ante el cansancio, escucho como la pelea se desarrollaba mientras veia las estrellas en el cielo. 

ジャンプ

Su brazo se habia curado en muy poco tiempo al igual que su pie, pero aun asi cargaba con una venda en los lugares lesionados para no llamar la atencion por su rapida curacion, tomo otro trago de te, sin hacer un solo sonido. Su rostro serio y el pequeño mechon de cabello que interferia en la vista de su ojo derecho, le daban un toque de cansancio puro. Movio su brazo de la mesa antes de un charco de cerveza callera sobre el, y ahi Shen Jiu recordo que estaba en un bar con un grupo de adultos solteros que habian regresado de sus misones.

 _''Eh Shen Jiu haces tan poco ruido, que se me olvido que estabas aqui''_ grito un moreno de cabello oscuro. Shen Jiu solo lo miro por un momento antes de regresar su vista a su taza de te , Asuma solto una carcajada y siguio bromeando con los demas.

El alcohol fue rosiado en su taza. _''A-Jiu deja de ser amargado y disfruta.''_ Grito obito con una sonrisa en sus labios, abrazando por el cuello a Shen Jiu, demasiado cerca de su espacio personal que lo efectos del alcohol se notaban a leguas.

Obito vacio su cerveza en la taza hasta casi hacerla desbordar _''Mi te ahora debe saber asqueroso''_ empujo la taza lo suficiente lejos como para no oler el alcohol, le funcio el ceño a Obito como si hubiera cometido uno de los mayores crimenes.

 **''Anfitrion es muy mala idea seder, ya que puede atraer recuerdos pasados.''**

Lo se no tienes que recordarmelo, penso mientras le devolvia la taza al barista con amabilidad que habia aprendido gracias a una vida un poco mas alejada de noches deprimentes y odio que compartia con el mundo. 

Llego un peliplatino casi subiendo a su espalda y hablo felizmente, _''Vamos Shen Jiu, o tienes miedo de emborracharte.''_ se derrumbo en la mesa torpemente, Shen Jiu solo lo observo con desprecio ante sus palabras y a su figura borracha.

 _''Si lo hago me enseñaras tu rostro.''_ sus ojos verdes señalaron simplicidad, Kakashi solo se quedo quieto con una mirada confusa pero entendiendo el reto.

 _''¡Yo tambien quiero ver eso!''_ grito Obito mientras trataba de jalar la mascara, estaba borracho y no tenia razon. Fue normal, que cuando Kakashi se quitara del camino, el rostro de Obito se estrellara contra la barra y despues se quedara dormido

 _''Lo hare, solo para que disfrutes tu nuevo puesto, y tambien para verte borracho.''_ el tono burlon, hizo que Shen Jiu solo formara una sonrisa sadica en sus labios. De hecho tenia una gran tolerancia al alcohol, años de ser asesino, le exijian sacar su frustracion, que mejor atajo que el alcohol. Con los años solo fue perdiendo esa inconsiencia al beber; teniendo que tomar otro atajo. El sueño.

 _''Disfrutar que me hagan niñera de mocoso, me degradaron inutilmente''_ solto mientras hacia señas al barista que limpiaba los vasos mientras escuchaba las historias de los demas clientes.

 _''Realmente me ofende, yo soy profesor''_ Iruka solto con un tono ofendido, mientras daba otro trago a su vaso.

 _''Realmente no es tan malo''_ solto el rubio que los acompañaba. Shen Jiu realmente habia olvidado que el estaba en el bar con ellos.

Obito salto al abrazo de su maestro _''Como va a ser malo si nos tenia a nosotros''_ grito mientras soltaba una gran carcajada, ya despieto de su sueño de segudos.

ジャンプ

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y empesaba a darle sueño. Tomo otro trago de licor, su brazo ''herido'' empezaba a doler por la fuerza que ejercia. Una pelea de fuerza con Kakashi era una gran mala idea. Llevaban un poco mas de media hora jugando y ninguno habia sedido, por lo que la madera de la barra se empezaba a agrietar, y los dos empezaban a cansarse.

 _''Shen Jiu si pierdes te cortaras el cabello''_ grito el peliplatino mientras ejercia mas fuerza en su brazo. Cada musculo empezaba a saltar, ademas de que le empezaba a sudar la mano. Era un color crema palido de venas saltadas y nudillos blancos, y por otro lado un blanco que tenia las venas marcadas en un fuerte color verde azul.

 _''Si tu pierdes dejaras de usar esa estupida mascara'',_ no pudo detener su habla _''Pareces una doncella que tiene que ocultar su rostro''_ solto como veneno bruto, y no sigiloso como costumbre.

Kakashi solo fruncio el ceño ante a comparacion, ejerciendo aun mas fuerza en su brazo ganando mas terreno. _''Y tu pareces una mujer que ama su cabello''_ fue la ultima frase, antes de que el brazo de Shen Jiu empezara doler, era como sentir que en algun momento se aflojaria. No peleaba con chakra o Qi. Era la fuerza que habia entrenado en esta vida. En resultado no podia ganar tan facilmente contra un genio por naturaleza.

Shen Jiu tendria que empezar a buscar una buena peluqueria para cortar su presciado cabello.

Solo el sonido de la esa crujir y una oleada de gritos.

Shen Jiu agradecio internamente de que el trato se hubiera hecho cuando estaban inconscientes, y ninguno tuvo que cumplir.

ジャンプ

Hato su cinturon, en este punto tambien se podia considerar como su banda ninja. Esta sujetaba la bata a su cintura de una manera en la que no resaltaba su compleccion delgada, pero que la sujetaba para no abrirse. Su cabello caia en cascada detal manera que parecian cables negros demasiado ligeros en los que cualquiera quisiera pasar su mano y disfrutar su aroma. Habia vendas, y despues una placa de metal que protegia sus antebrazos. Shen Jiu no subestimaba al villano temporal del siguiente arco de la serie 'Orochimaru'.

Se habia esforzado para conseguir un papel protector en ''El bosque de la muerte'', tenia que evitar problemas que no tuvieran nada que ver con la trama. Tanto asi que habia anotado todo en una pequeña libreta, y mierda todos los problemas eran para hacer crecer al protagonista. Ni siquiera podia ayudar a los extras, todos contribuian, no eran simples peones. Estaba encerrado entre dos opciones, odiar al autor o felicitarlo por pensar en todo.

De cualquier manera, ahora estaba en una falsa apariencia, disfrazado en un chico de 14 años, obito y rin estaban ahi tambien.

小短

Minato estaba sentado en su silla, escuchando peticiones de los maestros de los equipos. Shen Jiu estaba ahi ciertamente por voluntad propia, junto a Obito y Rin, ellos simplemente confiaron en que era algo importante y no les molestaba seguir a Shen Jiu. Espero a que casi todos lo profesores se fueran, y cerro su abanico plegable de una manera estoica.

''Que sucede esta vez'' procedio Minato mientras sonreia amablemente, Shen Jiu reprimio su ceño fruncido y un insulto, _acaso no vez la seriedad en mi rostro, quita esa estupida sonrisa_

''Tengo un mal presentimiento, uno demasiado malo sobre los examenes chunin.'' fue directo al punto, su mirada era seria y seca.

''Ese cual es A-Jiu.'' Shen Jiu rompio el abanico plegable.

''Tomelo en serio Lord Hokage.'' fue un gruñido, Minato quito su sonrisa e imito la mirada seria de Shen Jiu. Esta vez Shen Jiu queria ser serio, estaban hablando de la vida de niños, realmente los extras no importaban. Habia detenido la participacion de Kabuto para ser la mano derecha de Orochimaru, pero eso no detuvo al villano para hacer su aparicion en la aldea, percibio su escencia. Un ninja como Minato o uno aun mejor no hubiera podido ver la escencia, pero Shen Jiu lo hizo, no por nada era un inmortal con doble cultivo.

''Prosigue.'' demando seriamente mientras veia los ojos de Shen Jiu, como si tratara de descifrarlos, en cambio solo vio preocupacion, lo que hizo que tomara aun mas serio el tema.

''Creo que vi a Orochimaru, lo trate de seguir pero lo perdi.'' Mintio, pero nadie podria ver detras de su mascara, pero dudo de eso cuando Minato pidio que Obito y Rin salieran de la habitacion.

''¿Que es lo que pasa?'' pregunto ignorando la frase de Shen Jiu.

''Mierda, tuvo un sueño demasiado raro, tenia algo que ver con Orochimaru infiltrado. Asi que me dedique a investigar, y note muchas cosas extrañas.'' Esta vez dijo tecnicamente la verdad, era mas bien el sistema que hablo de la trama sobre el siguiente arco, aunque si noto las cosas raras. '' Le pido a usted Lord Hokage que me deje entrar a los examenes chunin.'' Mas que una peticion fue una orden.

''Que te asegura que es Orochimaru'' pregunto con la misma intensidad que Shen Jiu ordeno, sus brazos se recargaron en la mesa de estudio. Shen Jiu se enderezo y enseño los dientes con enojo.

''Mi instinto, ademas sea lo que sea, necesito entrar a esos estupidos examenes.'' No le importo perder la descencia, ya lo habia hecho muchas otra veces, pero solo lo habia hecho con los personajes en los que confiaba.

''Si te descubren sin nosotros explicarlo podriamos meternos en problemas.'' susurro Minato mientras organizaba sus lapices.

''Si me dirigo aun puesto como mano derecha del hokage, ademas de que seer estratega, ¿cree usted que no lo tome en cuenta?'' bufo con los brazos cruzados, se recargo en el pie izquierdo mientras admiraba la pared derecha como si fuera una obra de arte.

''Te confio esto a ti entonces.'' hablo suavemente mientras sonreia, Shen Jiu detesto esa sonrisa amable. ''Necesitas llevar un equipo, asi que puedes llevar a tus dos compañeros a los que les gusta espiar.'' Sonrio de una manera complacida, tanto que parecia divertida. Se escucho el golpe de dos caidas golpear con el suelo fuera de la habitacion.

小短

Shen Jiu salio de la mansion, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos escondidos en su tunica, bufo seriamente al encontrar a Obito y Rin en su forma infantil. 

''A-Jiu se ve tan bonito'' Obito grito apretando las mejillas de Shen Jiu de tal manera que empezaban a estar rosadas, quien respondio con un empujon de su pierna en el estomago del adulto infantil. ''Oh A-Jiu se conporta igual que siempre'' Obito jadeo sobando su estomago.

''Solo deje que Rin me dijera asi'', Shen Jiu golpeo la cabeza de Obito con su abanico.

''Entonces prefieres Xiao...'' paro en seco al sentir el abanico golpear su cabeza aun mas fuerte de lo habitual.

''Tenemos que llegar temprano a los examenes'', sonrio de una manera demasiado inocente como siempre lo hizo en su juventud. Shen Jiu asintio, enderezandose en su postura y alejandose de un Obito arrodillado en el suelo.

Shen Jiu camino a la misma velocidad que Obito y Rin como de costumbre, la velocidad de un cultivador al caminar era mucho mas rapida que una persona normal, al igual que le ganaba a la velocidad de un ninja. Pero claro tambien podia hacerlo pacientemente como lo haria alguien normal, pero Shen Jiu siempre tuvo piernas largas, por lo que siempre fue rapido. Pero ya acostumbrado a sus compañeros, fue facil igualarlos.

''Sabes esta mision sera divertida, el equipo destructivo regresando a sus viejas fauses.'' Abrazo por el cuello a Rin al igual que a Shen Jiu.

''Falta Kakashi.'' susurro Rin con la sutileza merecida, hablar sobre el pasado cuando fingian ser actuales era como destruir la mision.

Obito fue pateado por la espalda, y de alguna forma casi empujando a los demas.

''Mocoso deberias caminar mas rapido.'' hablo como si no hubiera pateado aun niño.

''Kakashi hijo d...'' Rin cubrio la boca Obito mientras sonreia amablemente.

''Kakashi sensei no deberia de hacer eso.'' Protesto Sakura.

''No se preocupe señor, no le obstruiremos su paso.'' Insulto suavemente con considerarlo como un señor, Shen Jiu jalo de la ropa a Obito, y Rin sonrio haciendo una reverencia. Los tres se metieron dentro de los arboles.

''Bien hecho Kakashi sensei, ahora tenemos enemigos'' grito Naruto mientras emepezaba a reclamar energicamente. Kakashi ignoro todo eso concentrandose en el insulto suave de Shen Jiu, al igual que se concentrava en el hecho de que los tres estuvieran disfrazados.

ジャンプ

Shen Jiu tomo el pergamino, ignorando la sonrisa de Anko al igual que ignoraba como revolvia su cabello, ya habia sido informada sobre la intervencion de el equipo de Minato. Pero solo ella.

''Tenemos uno de tierra, por que somos brutales.'' Obito evito gritar mientras sonreia como si acabara de ganar la loteria.

''Puedes gritarselo a los demas equipos si perefieres.'' Hablo Shen Jiu mientras se abanicaba con un nuevo abanico verde, su ceño fruncido hacia Obito era igual a una advertencia de tiempo.

''Wow realmente es un abanico gigante.'' Hablo Rin, con las intenciones de tranquilizar a Shen Jiu, con el tema de su afan a los abanicos.

Shen Jiu miro al equipo de la arena reconociendo a cada uno, elimino su ceño fruncido y lo convirtio en un rostro hermoso a la vista tan pacifico que cualquier criatura miedosa quisiera contemplar. Podia intentar hablandar al equipo y dejar que se comportaran como niños

Se acerco al equipo cuando los vio terminar de hablar y esconder su pergamino, no culpes a su vista de alcon realmente no queria ver su pergamino del agua.

''Como funciona tu abanico.'' hablo con tranquilidad, ignorando la mirada del demonio de una cola.

''No venimos a hacer amigos.'' hablo el de maquillaje en su rostro parecia enojado por las visitas inesperadas, Shen Jiu lo reconocio como Kankuro del cual todavia no sabia su apellido. 

''No pedi una amistad, solo pedi un enseñanza.'' Corto con una mirada seca, abrio su abanico y oculto su mueca de disgusto.

''No tengo por que contestar.'' solto con facilidad Temari, Shen Jiu vio esto estrategico, no mencionar tus estrategias al enemigos, el tuvo que seder primero.

''Mi abanico es pequeño, pero puedo hacer lo mismo que supongo el tuyo tambien puede.'' Solto moviendo unas pequeñas rocas que estaban en el suelo con la ayuda del abanico. ''Es mas eficiente supongo, puedo esconderlo como algunos recursos secretos'', paso sus dedos por la tela, donde estaba dibujada una cabaña de bambu con una holeada de arboles de bambu por atras.

''Tres lunas, la ultima significa que he ganado.'' Shen Jiu dirigio la punta del abanico a sus labios, mientras asentia en comprension.

''Me gusta, pero prefiero no avisarles a mis oponentes que tan cerca estan de perder.'' Shen Jiu sonrio amablemente, ignorando el suspiro de las chicas alrededor.

''Tienes un cadaver en tu espalda'', Obito pulso con su dedo la marioneta de Kankuro.

''Hey no toques eso mocoso'' grito empezando a correr detras de Obito.

Shen Jiu suspiro, mientras observaba de reojo a el demonio de una cola. Shen Jiu temia ganar un enemigo, pero normalmente solia ser una buena estrategia para acercarse a alguien que tenia traumas ademas de que podia ayudar a fomentar su confianza, enseña que tienes cariño por el.

Su mano revolvio el cabello rojizo del niño mas bajo, evito las miradas sorprendidas de los hermanos del niño. ''Eres realmente lindo'' esta vez no sonrio y trato de ser sincero. ''Serias aun mas lindo si hablaras mas'' ignoro la mirada de enojo y sorprendida del niño. Solto el cabello e hizo una reverencia elegante a los dos presentes.

''Obito deja de estar jugando tenemos que ir a nuestras puertas'' hablo silenciosamente, parando la pequeña pelea de un adulto inmaduro y un niño. 

Obito inmediatamente protesto, ''Por que a el le dices lindo, a mi nunca e has dicho asi'' grito mientras fruncia el ceño, estaba ofendido, a estado 21 años con el, y nunca fue mencionado lindo.

''Por que no lo eres'' solto mientras se cubria con su abanico, ignorando las demas protestas y empezando a hacer un plan para su infiltracion en el examen uno donde pudiera entrar sin asesinar la trama. 

_Sistema, menciona los puntos que tuve en la interaccion con el equipo de la Arena._ Se sento recargo en una roca cerca de la entrada al bosque.

**Puntos de personaje +10. Puntos de interaccion con el equipo de la arena +10 Puntos de hostilidad de Suna no Gaara-1. Puntos de afecto de Suna no Gaara +5.**

Shen Jiu temblo, esa noticia sobre puntos de afecto era demasaido molesta, si el afecto subia lo suficiente, caeria en problemas, los puntos de afecto todavia se consideraban normales con Suna no Gaara por lo que no penso mucho en eso. Con los puntos de afecto no se jugaba.

Las puertas se abrieron, y entraron con paciencia. Habia empezado su mision, lamentablemente no pudieron traer aun Hyuga con ellos.

ジャンプ

Obito llevaba un tiempo quejandose, sobre que tenia hambre. Y el solo convencia a Rin de que no le diera de comer, porque ya era un adulto y tenia que aprender a cargar su comida el solo. Lo primero que se plantearon en buscar fue aun Hyuga, preferiblemente Neji, ya que su prima era menor, y Shen Jiu no ponia en peligro a los niños de ninguna forma. 

''A-Jiu ya me canse'' gimio Obito mientras empezaba a incorvarse. ''Quiero dormir'' bufo mientras se dirigia al lado de Rin. ''Dile al amargado que nos deje descansar, a ti te hara caso'' susurro mientras miraba con enojo a Shen Jiu.

''Te escuche Obito'' solto Shen Jiu mientras se detenia abruptamente.

''Vamos por el'' Hablo Obito mientras se arremangaba la chaqueta con una mirada competitiva.

ジャンプ

Naruto fue cargado por la forma tetrica de Orochimaru, quien estaba apunto de sellarlo. 

La rafaga de viento hizo que el protagonista saliera volando hasta golpearse con un tronco, las hojas se ensartaron en la tela y el tronco, al igual que varios kunais. Obito llego con una patada en el rostro de Orochimaru, la estrategia era simple, Rin se llevaba a los dos niños aun lugar seguro y los curaba. Mientras Obito y el peleaban con el loco antinatural. 

Si no hubiera sido por el niño rebelde que se nego, Naruto y Sakura fueron llevados a cuestas, de cualquier forma Rin era realmente fuerte. Shen Jiu noqueo al Uchiha salvajemente. Moverse seria mas facil con su postura adulta. 

Obito empezo a golpear fuertemente, y Shen Jiu sello al niño con jutsu protector.

''Crees que eso me detendra Shen'' grito Orochimaru mientras golpeaba a Obito en el estomago. 

''Crees que nos podras detener serpiente'' Shen Jiu saco su espada y empezo a atacar, el sonido de un fuego artificial se solto hacia el cielo. Shen Jiu siguio golpeando mientras sacaba un cable de sus bolsas.

Se aseguro que esto cables, solo los usara el sin mencionarle a nadie como funcionan, si llegaban a manos equivocadas podia ser mas facil un secuestro a personas fuertes, los cables funcionaban igual que un cable inmortal, obstruian el flujo de la energia, aunque tambien detenian la energia de genjutsu por suerte. Lo cual era practico.

''Otro de tus nuevos inventos Shen'' hablo Orochimaru mientras se lamia los labios. Shen Jiu ajusto mas el cable y espero a los Anbu, que de alguna forma consideraria inutiles, si no hubiera sido por que Itachi estaba en el equipo que llego.

''No se te ocurra soltarlo, te pateare'' demando a Itachi y los demas, fielmente Itachi se reverencio y sonrio. 

Los demas se fueron, Shen Jiu suspiro con cansancio, el bosque estaba solo despues de los anbus por lo que el silencio era casi terrorifico. Solo esperaba que esa serpiente loca hubiera mordido al Uchiha, o si no mataria a Orochimaru y luego se suicidaria.

ジャンプ

Shen Jiu se enojo, y solo Obito lo noto, culpando a Orochimaru por eso. 

El Uchiha nunca fue mordido, y el sistema daba un discurso de por que el Uchiha tenia que ser mordido, y por que Orochimaru no debia ser atrapado. Su taza de te empezaba a agretarse por la fuerza, sentir el liquido caliente bajar por su garganta fue de alguna forma placentera.

''¿Como te llamas?'' pregunto uno de los personajes femeninos principales, Shen Jiu la reconocio como Sakura.

''Shen Jiu'' solto impudentemente por su distraccion con el sistema.

''E escuchado ese nombre antes..'' susurro la pelirosa mientras parecia pensativa. Obito salto al rescate con muchas carcajadas y un sentimiento nervioso.

''Shen es un clan noble de Konoha, tiene alianzas con los Hyuga al igual que cono los Uchihas'' hablo sentado en la tierra mientras tambien tomaba te. ''Nuestro A-Jiu pertenece a la familia'' apreto la mejilla de Shen Jiu.

Y el solo respondio vasiando la taza de te en el. Rin solto una suave risa, y Naruto empezo a carcajearse. El clima se empezo a tornar de risas, lo que le quito su comportamiento enojado. Era relajante no tener tanto peligro a su alrededor.

Se detuvo abruptamente, uno de los primeros equipos en terminar fue el 8, y luego el de la arena. Podia evitar el trauma del equipo 8 si detenia a los de la arena antes de Suna no Gaara mate al equipo molesto de quien sabe cual aldea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo esta escrito de una manera rapida, les pido que me perdonen por este error.
> 
> Las comas fueron omitidas, por inspiracion momentanea no me juzgues.


	4. 重量が制限を超えている el peso sobrepasa los limites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una holeada de estres que lo hace perder el razonamiento

Olía a pasto mojado, se acercaba lentamente al ruido, murmullos y murmullos eran molestos de muchas formas. Conocía esta escena, el equipo de la arena se encontraba con un grupo de shinobis, de alguna manera lograron molestar al demonio de una cola y murieron aplastados. Una muerte justa para los personajes de relleno. 

Solo tenía que evitar que el equipo de niños se encontrara con ellos y sería pan comido, levantó una roca y la lanzó a un arbusto lejano de su posición, no fue nada difícil si no hubiera sido por su estornudo involuntario ocasionado por una hoja con polvo que cayó en su nariz. Inmediatamente el grupo de ninjas lo atacó y Shen Jiu tuvo que tomar represalias.

Las hojas de los árboles dieron un hermoso último espectáculo para el equipo, que fue eliminado con rapidez demasiado buena. Y mierda realmente no tuvo que matarlos, quitarles el pergamino era suficiente, busco en los bolsillos de los tres hombres. Para su suerte era un rollo de tierra.

Se levantó del suelo serenamente como de costumbre, ignorando el obvio movimiento de los arbustos detrás de él, apretó el pergamino en sus manos, fue una muerte demasiado injusta, ni siquiera tuvo un buen destino o un buen provecho. Fácilmente pudo dejar que los tres tipos fueran asesinados por los de la arena, y simplemente alejado al equipo 8 del área del crimen, no lo pensó bien en el momento y eso fue bruto. Quiso excusarse con sus problemas, ahora tenía que ver cómo hacer que Sasuke fuera mordido, además del otro problema conforme su odio a su hermano.

No hubo ningun asesinato, por lo que unico que había era resentimiento al sentirse debil, pero era suficiente para querer buscar poder. 

Suspiro con pesar, y limpio sus manos con un pañuelo dentro de sus bolsillos. Guardó silencio al notar la presencia del equipo de la arena. Esta vez no sonrió y solo los miro con seriedad que corresponde a su situación, un niño de 14 años que acababa de asesinar a tres equipos, al igual que su situación mental que obviamente era un desastre.

Arrojó el pergamino a las manos de la rubia con coletas. ‘’Tienen un rollo del agua, ¿no?’’ soltó mientras les daba la espalda con facilidad y seguía su camino a donde estaba Obito y Rin. Su misión era permanecer ahí los 5 días, hasta que descarten cualquier peligro malévolo. Lo cual era importante.

‘’¿Cómo lo sabes?’’ pregunto el castaño. Shen Jiu no lo culpó.

‘’No fue mi intención verlo cuando les hable.’’ Shen Jiu hizo una reverencia a el grupo para así regresar con su equipo y no perder más tiempo.

重量が制限を超えている

Amarro su cabello con el listón que Rin guardaba en su bolsa, había encontrado al Hyuga y para su sorpresa lo reconoció al instante. Shen Jiu reconoció su mente al recordar cosas y momentos de hace muchos años. Su ‘clan’ se había hecho amigo de los Hyuga, por lo que tenía una buena amistad con Hiashi al igual que también la tuvo con Hizashi. Probablemente el niño vio las fotos antiguas que tenía con los hermanos en su juventud. 

Pero aun así se mantuvo como un genio y negocio, los ayudaría pero a cambio tenían que ayudarlo a encontrar el rollo de la tierra. Y para bien, su equipo tenía el rollo.

Decidieron separarse al cabo que terminó el día, estratégicamente Shen Jiu solo mando a Rock Lee cerca donde se supone que estaría el equipo de Kakashi. Aunque Rin hubiera ido con él. Shen Jiu trató de detenerla, pero todo terminaba en cajón cerrado en cada intento, Rin nunca cedió y él solo tuvo que dejarla, no cambiaría mucho la trama si ella hiba. Rin nunca fue de meterse en peleas que no le pertenecían.

Ten Ten y el pararon después de no encontrar ninguna energía maligna, Shen Jiu ayudó en eso secretamente. Los arboles eran lo sufciente grandes como el grosor de un hombre adulto obeso, o tal vez mas. 

‘’Parece que deberíamos de volver.’’ Habló la niña y Shen Jiu estuvo de acuerdo al instante.

‘’Hay de llegar antes de se haga más tarde.’’ subió de un salto a un rama del árbol frondoso, esperando que la menor/mayor que él se pusiera a su lado. 

Las hojas se movieron con el viento, los ojos rojos lo miraron hacia abajo, la seriedad en ellos fue horrorosa.

‘’Era un jutsu de sustitución.’’ soltó difícilmente mientras rechinaba los dientes, aun con la máscara anbu Shen Jiu supo quien era.

‘’Esa serpiente.’’ fue un susurro solo audible para ellos dos. ‘’No hay nada mas aqui, no creo que sea tan tonto como para volver a infiltrarse.’’ 

El anbu se fue cuando terminó la frase, Shen Jiu miró a la niña. Suavizó su tono, Orochimaru probablemente regresó para morder a Sasuke, además de que Rin estaba con ese grupo. 

Rin era muy parecida a Qiu Haitang, muy parecida a Ning Yingying. Era demasiado inocente de corazón, y siempre tenía un comportamiento amigable al igual que amable. Pero él sabía que era muy diferente, ella era inteligente, no solo lloraba y era testaruda como su ex-prometida o su ex-alumna. Sabía cuando las cosas iban mal y tenía que retroceder, diferenciaba lo verdadero de lo falso. Y eso hizo que se ganara la confianza de él, su coraje por seguir.

Y Obito, él era un bruto, no como Yue Qingyuan o Liu Qingge. Era un bruto de un corazón casi tan noble como el de el protagonista, él se ganó su amistad, ya no fue una obligación, fue porque él quiso, se quedó con ellos. Llego tarde, Obito se rindió dando su ojo a Kakashi, y justo cuando tenían que irse él llegó, sacó al bruto de esa estúpida roca y se los llevó con Minato. Por eso salvó a Rin antes de que se interpusiera en el camino de Kakashi. 

Y se hizo amigo de Kakashi, por que era un idiota que necesitaba un abrazo.

Orochimaru tenía rencor hacia el tercero, pero no al cuarto, Minato tenía que dejarlos pelear, y salir de ahí para ayudar. 

_Sistema, que tan lejos estamos de la trama principal._

**10%**

Shen Jiu se recargo en otra rama, y se paró en el campo, vislumbrando los ninjas del sonido siendo obstaculizados por el equipo de dos generaciones, Sasuke ya había sido mordido para su parecer. Estaba tirado en el suelo con lo que se conoce como fiebre o simplemente estaba febril. Naruto estaba siendo curado por Rin que inmediatamente sonrió al verlo.

‘’Busca a Neji y a Obito, yo me ocupo de ellos.’’ Tenten se fue sin pensarlo dos veces, Shen Jiu era un ninja jounin de un rango alto. No había porque necesitara ayuda.

‘’No seas tan confiado.’’ grito el de cabello rebelde. El sistema dio el nombre inmediatamente. Zaku Abumi. Él se quedaría sin brazos, claro si Sasuke hubiera despertado ahora, Shen Jiu podría cumplir con esto si lo quería, y si le seguía molestando.

‘’Zaku no lo subestimes no puedes ver su chakra.’’ habló el líder del equipo de el sonido, Dosu Kinuta. Zaku abrió los ojos, ya había visto su chakra.

Shen Jiu se empezó a aprovechar que ellos no podían ver pero si poder sentir su Qi, solo lo sentirian como un aura y eso le fascinó para inculcar miedo. Sacó su espada y cortó sin piedad a el castaño, fue rápido y sigiloso. Sus brazos cayeron como mantequilla caliente o gelatina cortada. Una patada en la cabeza del líder con aspecto de momia y huyó con sus dos compañeros gritando de horror y otra inconsciente, agradece eso a Ino.

Hubo silencio por parte de Naruto y de Sakura, Rin solo mantenía su mirada en el cuerpo de Naruto. Asimilo sus acciones, tal vez no debió haber cortado sus brazos, pero tampoco quiso dislocar, ese participante no debía estar en la competencia y él se tenía que asegurar de esto.

‘’Mierda si que te excediste’’ Obito grito casi saltando encima de él, abrazándolo por el cuello como una pulga que no quería soltarse.

‘’Tu forma de hablar es obscena’’ fue un bufido ignorando la sonrisa del Uchiha.

‘’A-Jiu siendo tan respetuoso’’ halago burlonamente mientras lo soltaba, su ropa estaba arrugada por el abrazo, ‘’Pero dónde está el respeto cuando me golpeas con tu tonto abanico, princesita’’ chillo con el ceño fruncido, ‘princesita’ era un mal apodo con referencia a la linea de sangre de Shen Jiu, que lastimosamente hace años había descubierto que era verdadera.

‘’E terminado’’ fue muy suave en el ambiente, Shen Jiu asintió pacientemente limpiando su espada con un pañuelo, uno diferente a el que usaba cuando tenía que limpiar sus manos. 

Shen Jiu guardó la espada en su costado, su postura fue dirigida al grupo de tres. ‘’Nos retiramos’’ se reverencio respetuosamente, no era a la misma altura que lo hacía con personas de rangos altos, o personas que consideraba honorables, era mas simple , solo respeto que se debería tener a cualquier humano que exista. Ayudó a levantar a Rin y caminaron pacientemente hacia el equipo de Guy.

Le tendió el rollo a Neji, quien le sonrió de manera complacida. 

‘’Honorable Shen, espero que algun dia pueda pelear contra usted.’’ Lee lo miro enérgicamente. Shen Jiu golpeó su cabeza con el abanico.

‘’A quién llamas honorable’’ ignoró la propuesta de batalla, y reverenció al equipo de la misma forma que lo hizo con el anterior.

重量が制限を超えている

Regresaron después de saber que Orochimaru había salido del examen, lo que hizo que pudieran llegar al lugar con paciencia. No tuvieron necesidad de buscar pergaminos por la misma razón de que no compiten realmente. Aun así entraron al edificio, para ver quienes habían llegado. Fue petición de un Óbito queriendo ver a la generación de novatos. 

Era el tercer día por lo que no esperaron mucho. Solo tres equipos, equipo 8, equipo de la arena, y el equipo de Guy. Oito se sentó en las bancas de la habitación, por lo que Rin lo siguió sin protestas.

‘’A-Jiu no seas amargado, llevamos 3 dias sin descansar.’’ demandó relajadamente.

‘’Hagan lo que sea.’’ soltó ignorando las miradas de todos en particular, tenía que informar al Hokage sobre su misión de una vez. No podía arriesgarse a retrasar aún más.’’Regresó después.’’ hablo, los dos adultos disfrazados entendieron a donde iba.

Se retiró de la habitación, subiendo piso tras piso, hasta llegar al último de ellos. Minato lo recibió con una sonrisa al igual que Anko. Shen Jiu ignoró todas las preguntas que le hicieron.

‘’Itachi ya te informo sobre el jutsu que ocupó Orochimaru’’ cerró los ojos con frustración. ‘’Parece que cuando lo buscábamos se dirigió al equipo 7, atacó a Sasuke Uchiha, en la primera confrontación, casi sella a Naruto. Lo evite a tiempo, los únicos que saben que intervenimos son Neji Hyuga, Ten Ten y Rock Lee’’ fue algo que el memorizo en su rutina de subir escaleras. Minato fue escribiendo puntos importantes, los cuales solo eran Sasuke Uchiha.

‘’Tengo entendido que mataste a tres tipos y le cortaste los brazos a un chico’’, fue como una madre regañando a su hijo.

‘’Ellos buscaron una pelea, creo que subestimaron a un niño’’ susurro abriendo el abanico, fue una barrera contra la mirada de Minato. ‘’Ese grupo temo que trabajan para Orochimaru, los de la aldea del sonido’’ susurro esta vez más bajo.

'’Qué me dices de tus heridas’’

Shen Jiu palideció ante la insinuación.

‘’Estas herido por Orochimaru, ¿no?’’ preguntó sonriendo suavemente.

‘’Rin las ha curado’’ sus hombros se hicieron más pequeños en su postura, y se escondió aún más detrás del abanico, la mirada fija de Minato era demasiado penetrante.

‘’Atiende las cuando puedas, esperen a que las preliminares empiezen, ahi dare a conocer sus identidades, sería raro que el equipo que entró no esté en ellas’’ tomó de la taza de té.

Shen Jiu salió del estudio con cansancio, las heridas ocasionadas en su pelea con esa serpiente, empezaron a curarse con rapidez gracias a su cultivo espiritual. 

Su ropa estaba limpia en cuestión de segundos, desvaneciéndose y dejando ese color verde blanquecino, había pequeños cortes en sus manos que desaparecían con facilidad. El color rosado de la piel joven de Shen Jiu regresó luciendo tan bonita como la de un bebe. Sus botas negras se limpiaron cuando tocó el último escalón, nunca usó esas sandalias ninja, siempre creyó que eran más eficiente las botas cerradas altas, lo suficiente como para estar un poco más abajo de su rodilla.

‘’A-Jiu se ve tan bonito como siempre’’ chillaron Rin y Obito al mismo tiempo, el color rosado en las mejillas de Shen Jiu apareció suavemente en su piel blanca sobre su rostro.

‘’Silencio, no sean pateticos’’ hablo en silencio mientras se sentaba aun lado de Rin.

Rock Lee y Tenten se levantaron de las bancas y se dirigieron a donde él. Tenten tocó la mejilla de Shen Jiu varias veces intentando ver si era real.

‘’Valla que el honorable Shen era lindo’’ soltó Lee mientras sonreía con todos los dientes.

‘’¿Era?’’ Obito y Rin casi se ahogan al escuchar el tono indignado de Shen Jiu, uno que muy probablemente casi nadie noto.

‘’No es cierto, el honorable Shen sigue siendo lindo’’ determinadamente soltó Ten Ten con una sonrisa y una pulgar arriba. Fue como si tratar de que Lee no empeorara las cosas. Shen Jiu tocó sus mejillas al igual que su nariz, logrando confusión en los que lo rodeaban.

Miró fijamente a Obito, quien lo miró como si estuviera loco ‘’Obito, realmente me veo mal’’ le pregunto esperando una respuesta sincera, fue una mirada abierta de desilusión. Solo el grupo que sabía quien era reconoció su pregunta, preguntaba si se veía mal en su versión adulta. Obito empezó a toser brutalmente como si se estuviera ahogando.

‘’Jiu se ve bien’’ se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación, todos miraron al lugar, encontrando al peliplatino.

'’Kakashi sensei’’ el equipo 8 como el equipo de Guy.

Kakashi camino hasta donde su equipo y sentó junto a ellos, y con una sonrisa revolvió el cabello de Obito y Rin, para después hace que el lacio cabello de Shen Jiu fuera un nido de pájaros de color negro. Fue suave como si confirmara su frase anterior. 

‘’A-Jiu es casi tan bonito como los perros’’ soltó con una sonrisa y una carcajada demasiado bonita para escuchar.

‘’Idiota’’ solto Shen Jiu bufando con los brazos cruzados.

‘’Kakashi trae algo de comer, y también dulce para la princesa’’ ordenó Obito mientras Rin asentía como si su vida dependiera de ello. ‘’empiezo a creer que le está afectando ser un mocoso’’ susurro Obito a Kakashi.

Pero estaban tan cerca de Shen Jiu que fue inutil, Shen Jiu mordió el brazo de Obito haciendo que este llorara por lo soltara, el sabor salado fue fuerte gracias al sudor, por lo que se arrepintió de hacerlo.

‘’No he estado concentrado’’, la seriedad regresó a su rostro. Y Obito lo miro entendiendo sus problemas y Kakashi solo estaba confundido al ver el ambiente cambiar drásticamente.

重量が制限を超えている

El salón se lleno de diferentes equipos, solo 2 aldeas exteriores y 4 locales. No se sintió orgulloso, él no había entrenado a ninguno de los equipos. Lo dejo pasar mientras seguia limpiando su espada, sacando un brillo magistral que brillaba con poca luz. El último equipo llegó y por fin pudieron salir de la habitación sin recursos necesarios.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos ignorando su mala postura frente al Lord Hokage. Sus pensamientos eran vagos y muy revueltos. No podía evitar que Lee fuera incapacitado por su pelea con el demonio de una cola, era frustrante tener que mirar como lo deztrosaban, pero seria un buen desarrollo al final. Shen Jiu maldijo al autor con todas sus fuerza, eran niños no podía abusar así de ellos… se mordió la lengua ignorando el sabor asqueroso de la sangre.

Rin movió el hombro del pelinegro, los ojos cafes como el tronco de un árbol sano y bonito miraron las hojas de bambú, su hombro se enfrió cuando la suave mano de Rin dejó su hombro pequeño y delgado. 

‘’Tenemos que ir al frente.’’ fue como una suave pluma sacándolo de su ensoñación viviente.

Shen Jiu asintió y camino detrás de Obito, queriendo evitar la mirada del hokage, tenía que alejarlo del tercero y esperaba que el cuarto no muriera contra Orochimaru, esa vil serpiente a la que desea matar pero no puede. El hombre serpiente, tarde o temprano se dio cuenta que por más que Shen Jiu hiciera aún más esfuerzo en sus entrenamientos que Guy, permanecía con el tono de piel rosado, o por que durmiera demasiado tarde sus ojos seguirían siendo suaves y grandes. De alguna forma descubrió a medias sobre los dos cultivos de Shen Jiu al igual que aseguraba que era un inmortal, fue declarado más loco de lo que ya estaba.

El jutsu para regresar a la adultez se hizo en frente de los niños, Shen Jiu ignoro los obvios suspiros por parte de los infantes, algunos sorprendidos y otros que conocía muy bien y eran catalogados como ‘Gritos de fans’. Rin y Obito explicaron por que estaban ahí, tambien escucho hablar sobre de que trataban los exámenes y muchos mas valores que debería tener un shinobi, Shen Jiu solo recuerda que entro a la habitación, con la mirada sombría y el ceño fruncido.

Shen Jiu se congelo, no había escuchado nada sobre que Sasuke fuera sellado, nadie le había informado nada parecido, Shen Jiu frunció el ceño enterrando las uñas en sus palas con enojo, los nudillos de sus dedos eran blancos y sus huesos tronaban con cada movimiento. Shen Jiu busco con la mirada a el Uchiha, encontrando con esa particular cara seria. Le recordó a la imitación de Ming Fan cuando trataba de tener el rostro serio como Shen Qingqiu.  
Sus ojos cayeron el equipo de la arena, que lo veía con especial atención, probablemente sintiéndose engañados por Shen Jiu. Aparto la mirada con nerviosismo, la mirada seria de el demonio de un cola, era mucho mas seria que el tono sarcástico de Luo Binghe. 

Shen Jiu tartamudeo en silencio al escuchar su nombre siendo mencionado por el hokage, era una sensación extraña de vergüenza, similar a cuando lo reprenden por hablar en clases con Obito, similar a cuando sus shioxing lo veían poco atento en las clases, similar a cuando no tenía la respuesta para algo siendo él. El erudito de Qing Jing.

Sintió una punzada en su costilla, gruñendo por la fuerza del golpe que Obito le dio en el codo. ‘’ Qué te pasa responde.’’ Obito susurro perdiendo su amabilidad en su habla, parecía confuso, sonaba seco, como si no se lo esperara de él. Era similar al tono de Yue Qingyuan cuando regañaba a Liu Qingge por ser grosero, el tono que culpaba como si tratara de decir ‘’Ignora a Shen shidi, sabes que dice muchas cosas.’’  
Shen Jiu perdió el olor saludable de su piel, y sus pupilas se hicieron ligeramente pequeñas, las miradas de los demás shinobis, la mirada del hokage, la mirada de todos los presentes. Se convirtieron en la mirada del pico Bai Zhan cuando asesinó a Liu Qingge.   
Se sintió vacío, como si estuviera en Cang Qiong, siendo miserablemente odiado por el mundo. 

‘’A-Jiu ¿estas bien?’’ Qui Haitang le preguntó, mientras lo miraba fijamente, queria gritarle decirle que no estaba bien, que su tonto hermano Qiu lo había golpeado hasta llorar, que lo habian hecho sangras, queria decirle que no fuera siga y mirara como los Qiu eran sucios hasta la raiz. Sus pestañas se movieron casi temblando, y sonrió, como siempre lo hacía para que Qiu Haitang olvidara que no se sentía bien.

Su sonrisa era rota, suave como si con cualquier palabra se convertiría en una mueca de dolor, era una sonrisa triste, que la ciega Qiu no podría ver. ‘’Señorita Qiu, no hay ningún problema.’’ hablo suavemente tratando de hacer que Qiu Haitang olvidara que cojeaba, fue un susurro casi ronco, su garganta se siente rasposa, y su rostro caliente.

Sintió como lo tomaban de la mano, era Qiu Jianluo que lo llevaba detrás de la mansión, enojado por sus pasos salvajes, Shen Jiu no debió sonreír abiertamente, Shen Jiu se volvió a equivocar. Shen Jiu ¿realmente merecía morir?.

No se merecía nada en el mundo. Ni siquiera un buen sueño.

Sus mejillas estaban calientes, eran húmedas, sus ojos ardían, Shen Jiu tembló de miedo, sentía miedo a ser golpeado.

Se sintió apretado, sintió su cuerpo pasar de frío a cálido. Sintió que se podía recargar, sintió que podía aspirar el olor a pino con tranquilidad, se sintió bien. El cabello le picaba en la nariz. Sintió como el calor se desplazaba por su espalda y le susurraban lentamente al oído, era realmente cálido, era reconfortante, era como los brazos de su nana. Pero llenos de sentimiento y no solo vacíos y llenos de rencor. Shen Jiu gimio con cansancio arrugando la ropa en sus manos, apretandola con miedo con miedo.

Escucho murmullos que debió oír perfectamente, estaba temblando de miedo, estaba cansado, siempre estaba atrapado en un juego de sede o muere, que se supone que debía hacer. Quería estar en los brazos de Qi-ge y dormir después de ir a pedir dinero en la ciudad, quería pelear con los niños y quería jugar sin importarle nada más que su hermano.

‘’Todo está bien.’’

Shen Jiu tembló y se aferró, los cabellos rebeldes empezaron a picar sus ojos, sintió leves palmadas en su espalda suave tarareo, era como una madre abrazando a su hijo, era como la madre que nunca pudo conocer. Era como Obito siempre protegiéndolo de las miradas, siempre protegiéndolo de los comentarios, siempre ignorando sus insultos y atesorando sus buenas palabras, era Obito sacándolo de una habitación llena de miradas de confusión, y Obito sacándolo de su propia ilusión.

Sus suspiros de tristeza disminuyeron, cuando solo vio un montón de árboles grandes y frondosos, el cielo azul y pocas nubes que ocultaban el sol, el clima estable con poco viento y poco calor, era refrescante.

‘’Todo estará bien A-Jiu.’’ escucho de nuevo, como aliento caliente en su oído, sacándolo de su ensoñación, gritándole que ya no estaba en Qin Jing, ya no lidiaba con Liu Qingge, ya no tenia que evitar a Yue Qingyuan, ya no tenía que soportar a Luo Binghe. Ya no tenía que ocultarse a través de una máscara de elegancia. Solo tenia que ver por el bienestar de los que lo rodean, porque el es el unico que sabe lo que les pasara, sabe cuando debe sacarlos del peligro y cuando pueden quedarse. 

Por que es el único que puede hacerlo. Y por que el quiero hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una crisis de panico. A veces mucho estres trae consecuencias, Shen Jiu a estado sanando heridas lentamente, pero las cicatrices ahi siguen, y solo tiene que aprender a ignorarlas. 
> 
> Naruto habla sobre la amistad, que mejor que Shen Jiu aprenda que no esta solo.
> 
> (Perdonen cualquier error gramatical, estoy emocionada con el capitulo que viene.)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo hice por no quiero que muera Neji, y por que el Sasusaku y el Naruhina son forzados. AAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Olviden el ataque de ira, tal vez los empareje con otros o haga un relacion natural, que no sera la trama principal. Por que la trama principal es que Jiraiya y Neji vivan. Que mejor solucion que el genio y estratega Shen Qingqiu


End file.
